1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technical field of display, more particularly, to a side type backlight module, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a backlight module may form an air layer between a white light-emitting diode (LED) module and a light guide plate. This air layer may cause a light from LED to produce Fresnel reflection light loss both in the process of exiting the LED module and in the process of entering the light guide plate. In order to avoid the above issue, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the inventor has developed a backlight module in which a silicon gel layer is provided between an light emitting face of the LED module and an light incident face of the light guide plate, which can eliminated the loss of the light emitted from the LED module produced before it enters the light guide plate.
With the silicon gel layer filled between the white LED module and the light guide plate, the light will enter the light guide plate without hindrance. However, in such backlight module, the light emitted from the LED module is incident on a light incident face of the light guide plate at a large angle and will be transmitted out of an edge of the light incident face of the light guide plate without being reflected in total. Thus, the light emitted out of the light guide plate causes light loss. In addition, the light emitted from the LED source may tend to generate hot spot effects in a straight travel region corresponding to the LED in the LED module; further, as a blue light emitted from the LED cannot be reflected in total by the surface of the LED module, the blue light will produce blue shift effects in the silicon gel layer, which causes a great deal of blue light to directly enter the light guide plate such that the light flux of the blue light in the light guide plate can be increased greatly.